<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non lasciarsi annegare by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766746">Non lasciarsi annegare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Principe della terraferma [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Little Mermaid (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, F/M, Introspection, Short One Shot, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I pensieri di Eric durante lo scontro contro Ursula.<br/>Song-fic su Head Above Water di Avril Lavigne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariel/Eric (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Principe della terraferma [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non lasciarsi annegare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric batteva i piedi e si dava le spinte con le braccia, le sue mani avevano le dita bluastra e formicolavano. Ogni volta che riusciva a riemergere con la testa, un’altra onda lo investiva rimandandolo giù.</p><p>&lt; Come ho potuto permettere che qualcosa mi separasse da te? Come ho fatto a non capire che quella voce celestiale che popolava i miei sogni fosse la tua? &gt;.</p><p>I polmoni gli bruciavano e non riusciva a vedere, mentre i capelli mori gli aderivano al viso.</p><p>&lt; Avrei portato te all’altare. Tu creatura divina del mare dai capelli dello stesso colore del corallo.</p><p>Eri stupenda quel giorno avvolta in quella che sembrava una vela. Eri fantastica mentre sorridevi al villaggio, con quegli abiti semplici. Eri semplicemente divina con quel vestito rosa.</p><p>Mi chiedo quanto saresti stata bella il giorno delle nozze con l’abito bianco &gt;.</p><p>Fu afferrato per un piede e per un braccio dalle murene, si divincolò per evitare che le creature affondassero i loro denti aguzzi nel suo corpo.</p><p>La pelle si ricoprì di bruciature dove veniva serrata dai due animali che mandavano scariche elettriche.</p><p>Un colpo del tridente li mandò in pezzi, Eric fu libero. Nonostante fosse sott’acqua, l’odore di pesce putrefatto gli arrivò alle narici.</p><p>Tornò a nuotare con maggiore foga.</p><p>&lt; Non riesco a respirare!</p><p>Devo tenere la testa fuori dall’acqua a qualsiasi costo, devo sopravvivere.</p><p>Ti prego, mia splendida sirena, non abbandonarmi ora. Non lasciarmi sopraffare dalla risacca…</p><p>Vieni a salvarmi, non posso nuotare in questo oceano in eterno &gt;. Sentì qualcosa sotto le dita e si aggrappò, scoprendo che si trattava di una corda.</p><p>La risalì a fatica, rischiando diverse volte di scivolare, aggrappandosi anche al legno dietro la corda. Si rese conto che si trattava della scala di corda di una nave e si diresse verso la sua sommità.</p><p>&lt; Mi gira tutto intorno e mi sento svenire. Respiro, cercando di riempire i polmoni il più possibile ora che sono fuori dall’acqua.</p><p>Sono troppo giovane per lasciarmi annegare. Devo rimanere saldo a me stesso in questa tempesta &gt; si ordinò.</p><p>Riuscì a saltare a bordo della nave e gattonò sul pontile, vomitando acqua. Tossì diverse volte e scosse il capo, nelle orecchie un rumore ovattato.</p><p>&lt; Sono qui, in ginocchio, a pregare solo per un rifugio al sicuro e al caldo.</p><p>Quando lei probabilmente rischia di morire. Questa volta devo essere io a salvarla &gt;. Con una spinta dei reni e un gemito si rimise in piedi, raggiungendo con le gambe tremanti il timone.</p><p>Vide che il mare si era trasformato in un gorgo oscuro. Relitti di navi come quella in cui si trovava si muovevano in modo circolare a causa delle fortissime correnti, mentre al centro si trovava una gigantesca Ursula.</p><p>Teneva il tridente sopra la testa e indossava una grande corona.</p><p>Eric forzò la direzione della nave, spostando con estrema fatica il timone, puntando con la nave verso la strega.</p><p>&lt; Ti salverò e tornerò da te mia sirena &gt; promise.</p><p>Ursula gridò, mentre il gigantesco spuntone di legno del relitto la trapassava da parte a parte.</p><p>&lt; Eri tu! Sei sempre stata tu!</p><p>Figlia del mare, io ti amo &gt; pensò Eric, tuffandosi dalla barca a testa in giù, venendo inghiottito nuovamente dal mare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>